Omelette
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Sherlock?" John mengetuk pintu. Ada bau gosong menyelinap keluar. Ketukan itu berubah menjadi gedoran. "Sherlock! Apa yang kau lakukan?" [johnlock] [menjurus slash]


**Omelette**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series © BBC

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sherlock?"

"JANGAN MASUK JOHN!"

"Kau sedang ap—"

"Pokoknya jangan masuk dulu!"

John Watson mengerutkan dahi mendengar nada suara teman satu flatnya itu. John menggerakkan kenop pintu, tapi tak jua terbuka. Jelas Sherlock mengunci kedua pintu masuk —baik yang menuju dapur maupun yang menuju ruang tamu.

Ada suara kelotakan dari balik pintu dan suara berdesis yang mencurigakan. John menempelkan telinga. _Apa Sherlock sedang melakukan eskperimen anehnya?_ pikirnya. Sherlock lumayan sering membuat kekacauan di dalam flat mereka. Dan John tidak bisa mencegah Sherlock melakukan hal itu karena siapa yang bisa mencegah Sherlock jika laki-laki berambut ikal itu sudah bertekad?

"Sherlock?" John mengetuk pintu. Ada bau gosong menyelinap keluar. Ketukan itu berubah menjadi gedoran. "Sherlock! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tunggu, John!" Sherlock balas berteriak. Bau gosong itu semakin menguat. Ada kelotakan lagi dan kali ini suara Sherlock mengumpat.

"Aku mencium bau sesuatu terbakar dari sini!" John berteriak. Ia mendengar suara gedubrakan lagi dari dalam. Lalu suara denting kaca yang bertubrukan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, kekacauan apa yang dilakukan Sherlock kali ini. Semoga tidak melibatkan cangkir kopi John.

"Sherlock, aku bersumpah, buka pintunya sekarang!" John menggedor lagi. Ia meletakkan kantung belanja yang dibawanya di lantai dan mencoba mendobrak pintu. _Baru ditinggal setengah jam saja, Sherlock sudah membuat bencana,_ gerutu John.

Ada ketukan dari dalam. "Kesabaranmu akan ada hasilnya, John. Kumohon."

John menarik napas. Ia menendang pintu karena kesal. "Baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sherlock membuka pintu pelan dan mendapati John duduk bersandar di anak tangga. Di sampingnya, kantung belanjaan berwarna putih terkulai. Sherlock menyeringai.

"Sudah, John." Ia berseru. "Kau boleh masuk sekarang."

John menoleh dengan cepat karena kaget Sherlock tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Dengan kerutan di dahi dan bibir mengerucut, ia mendorong tubuh Sherlock ke samping dan masuk ke flatnya.

 _Nah.. kekacauan apalagi…_

Deg.

Langkah John terhenti. Gerutuan John terhenti. Di hadapannya, tak ada jejak-jejak tabung reaksi. Tak ada pula mikroskop dan eksperimen-eksperimen setengah jadi. Meja yang biasanya menjadi ladang percobaan dan teritori pribadi Sherlock, mendadak hanya dipenuhi dua pasang benda identik.

Dua piring dan dua cangkir. Di atas piring, tersaji makanan bulat setengah hangus. Dan di dalam cangkir, tersaji cairan hitam yang menguarkan bau harum. Omelet dan kopi. Hidangan sarapan.

"Err.. John, aku tahu kelihatannya memang tak sebagus buatanmu, tapi rasanya lumayan kok." Sherlock mengintip dari bahu John yang masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. "John?"

John ternyata tidak sedang terpaku atau kagum. Ia menahan tawa. Wajahnya sampai memerah. Tas belanja yang dijinjingnya sudah terjatuh di lantai. Kini, John mengeluarkan tawanya. Ia tertawa sampai air matanya keluar. Sherlock menatapnya, agak tersinggung.

"Usahaku yang pertama dan kau malah menertawainya," ujarnya kesal. "Terimakasih, John."

Tangan John meraih garpu di samping sepiring omelet. Ia lalu memotong omelet yang tersaji di sana, tepat di bagian yang hangus, dan memakannya.

"Enak," komentar John. Sherlock menatapnya tak percaya.

"Itu bagian yang gosong. Bagaimana bisa enak?"

John memotong bagian yang sama dan memakannya lagi. "Enak. Sangat enak."

Sherlock memalingkan muka. Yakin, bahwa John hanya mengolok-oloknya. "Oke, cukup penghinaannya."

Tangan John yang masih memegang garpu terhenti di udara. "Ini bukan penghinaan."

"Kalau begitu, hentikan leluconmu." Sherlock mencebikkan bibir.

John tertawa dan melahap sepotong omelet di garpunya. "Ini enak, karena kau yang membuatnya. Dan kau sungguh-sungguh berusaha."

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati mata John menatapnya. Bibir laki-laki berambut pirang pasir itu membentuk senyum lebar. Tiba-tiba, hati Sherlock menghangat. Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Mau sarapan bersama?" tawarnya, sambil menarik kursi. John tersenyum.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n**

bodo ah johnlock kapan canon o)-(

lelah ku ngarang adegan fluffy sendiri o)-(


End file.
